


A Kiss to Cross the Distance

by shimmerwings



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmerwings/pseuds/shimmerwings
Summary: Long distance relationships are difficult enough when you don't have to keep them secret.
Relationships: Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Kiss to Cross the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Ways to Kiss Someone: For Luck

Panto rested back against his headboard, grinning at in satisfaction at his phone screen as Silas cracked up at the end of his story.

“No, she did not!” Silas choked out when he finally got control of himself. He put his elbows on his desk and rested his chin in his hands, smiling at the camera of his laptop. In the background, Panto could just make out part of his green-striped bedspread and a nightstand with a lamp and books piled up on it.

“She absolutely did,” Panto said, laughing a little at the memory. “Tutu, bicycle and all.”

“I don't know why I'm surprised, that does sound like something Bart would do.”

Panto nodded, the conversation settling into a comfortable lull for a moment. He watched the play of lamplight over Silas's face, wishing he could be there to run his fingers through carefully-styled black hair. Their schools were only a few hours apart, and Panto would happily make the trek over every weekend if he could, but both of their families made it difficult to get away. If they could only tell them about their relationship it would help smooth the way, but the ridiculous, long-standing feud between their families put a wrench in that.

Apparently Silas was thinking along the same lines. “I miss you, my love,” he said, sighing wistfully.

“Me too,” Panto said with a sad smile. Then he bit his lip, months of half-formed plans solidifying into a sense of firm resolve. He sat straight up and Silas straightened too, obviously picking up on his change of body language. “Silas, darling...I want to tell my father about us.”

Silas blinked at him in shock.

“I've been thinking about it for a while,” Panto said in a rush, words tumbling over themselves to get out now that he'd actually said it out loud. “I know he'll be angry at first, but I really think I can get him to come around. I could do it when I go back home this weekend, and I'll ask Litzibitz to help be a buffer. Then when I go back to school he'll have some time and distance to get used to the idea.”

Silas had leaned towards the camera, brown eyes watching him intensely. “Do you really think he could be okay with it?” he asked, voice wavering between hopefulness and apprehension. “What if he disowns you?”

Panto knew that it was more likely that Silas's mother would be ruthless enough to disown her son over their relationship, which is why he would never push Silas to say anything to her. In Panto's admittedly biased opinion, she was a witch who would absolutely stop Silas from seeing his teenage brother or the rest of their extended family. He would also never say this to Silas, who still clung to the hope that his mother would someday show him the approval he craved.

With this in mind, he simply shook his head. “I don't think it will come to that, although I'm sure there will be a lot of yelling,” he said with a grimace. “But I would never make this decision without you. I'm not the only who would be affected.”

Silas gave him a shaky smile, before firming his shoulders and nodding decisively. “If that's what you want to do, I support you.”

Feeling an overwhelming rush of emotion, Panto pulled his phone closer. “I love you,” he said, voice shaking with intensity.

“I love you, too,” Silas said more gently. His eyes flicked over to the side and he sighed. “I should say goodnight. I have another assignment to finish up tonight.”

Panto pouted, but agreed. “Of course. Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight,” Silas said, before pressing a kiss to his fingers and touching them lightly to the camera. “And good luck.”

Panto chuckled, pressing his fingers to his phone screen in return before the picture turned black. He dropped his phone with a sigh. Then he picked it back up again and opened a text to his sister. The sooner he did this, the sooner there would be one less obstacle between him and his love.


End file.
